The present invention relates generally to networking.
When customers call or otherwise access a call center, they are often confronted with extensive wait times. By way of example, when a customer calls, there may be no available agents of the call center who are able to provide service to the user because all agents are busy and have queues of customers awaiting service. As a result, a call center may allow a user to request a callback from an agent of the call center. When a user requests a callback, an agent will subsequently call the user. A call center may also allow a user to request a specific time for a callback.